Question: 5 people can paint 4 walls in 41 minutes. How many minutes will it take for 8 people to paint 5 walls? Round to the nearest minute.
Explanation: We know the following about the number of walls $w$ painted by $p$ people in $t$ minutes at a constant rate $r$ $w = r \cdot t \cdot p$ $\begin{align*}w &= 4\text{ walls}\\ p &= 5\text{ people}\\ t &= 41\text{ minutes}\end{align*}$ Substituting known values and solving for $r$ $r = \dfrac{w}{t \cdot p}= \dfrac{4}{41 \cdot 5} = \dfrac{4}{205}\text{ walls painted per minute per person}$ We can now calculate the amount of time to paint 5 walls with 8 people. $t = \dfrac{w}{r \cdot p} = \dfrac{5}{\dfrac{4}{205} \cdot 8} = \dfrac{5}{\dfrac{32}{205}} = \dfrac{1025}{32}\text{ minutes}$ $= 32 \dfrac{1}{32}\text{ minutes}$ Round to the nearest minute: $t = 32\text{ minutes}$